Lachgas
by Inner-me-is-chaos
Summary: Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt was passieren würde, wenn man Uchiha Itachi Lachgas verabreicht? Nun, eins ist sicher: Haruno Sakura würde es genießen Itachi als ihren Patienten zu haben ItaSak


Dieser OS ist eine Übersetzung von Takara Makoto's Geschichte 'Laughing Gas' und ich habe sie mit ihrem Einverständnis übersetzt.

Link zum englischen Original:

.net/u/1542075/Takara_Makoto

PS: Falls ihr kommentare hinterlasst versucht mal sie auf Englisch zu schreiben, sodass ich sie direkt an Takara weiterleiten kann ;)

**Lachgas**

Sakura Haruno war eine zwanzig Jahre alte, pinkhaarige Schönheit mit smaragdfarbenen Augen. Ihre Haare waren endlich bis auf die Höhe ihre Hüfte gewachsen und war noch an anderen Stellen gewachsen, die zuvor zu kurz gekommen waren. Alles in allem war sie Konohas kleine Blume, die fast jeder Mann wollte. Sie war nicht nur die beste Medic-Nin - sie hatte sogar ihre Sensei Tsunade übertroffen - sondern war auch noch zweite Kommandantin der Anbu und war eine der wenigen Medic-Nin die sich auf den Beruf einer Zahnärztin und der Mundhygiene spezialisiert hatte.

Sakura genoss ihren Beruf als Zahnärztin. Am liebsten mochte sie den Part, an dem sie den Patienten Lachgas gab. Es war höchst amüsant zu sehen, wie sich die härtesten und unemotionalsten Shinobi fast totlachten. Für sie war es anstrengend nicht auch noch über die Shinobi zu lachen.

Sakura saß auf ihrem Stuhl, gekleidet in ihren weißen Doktorkittel, während sie einen kleinen Schluck Sake in einer von Konohas Bars trank.

Manchmal schienen die Trinkgewohnheiten ihrer Lehrerin wirklich auf sie abzufärben.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einem Uchiha auf sich gezogen, der sich nun zwei Sitze von ihr entfernt an den Tresen setzte. Er bestellte ebenfalls einen Sake und nahm einen Schluck. Als er das tat sah Sakura seinen Kiefer kurz und fast unbemerkt zucken.

Sie sah, wie er seine Hand anhob um seinen Kiefer zu befühlen.

"Ne, Itachi-san; ist alles in Ordnung?" Sakura hob eine Augenbraue.

"Hn, Ich bin okay", sagte Itachi.

Sakura war nicht überzeugt. "Sag mir Itachi-san, wann hast du deine Zähne das letzte mal untersuchen lassen?"

Itachi lenkte seinen Blick kurz in Sakuras Richtung, bevor er ihn wieder nach vorne wandte.

"Ein Jahr", log er. Er war in Wirklichkeit noch nie zuvor bei einem Zahnarzt gewesen und plante auch nicht das jetzt zu ändern.

"Uh huh.", erwiderte Sakura leicht amüsiert über seinen Versuch zu lügen. "Gut,", erwiderte sie. "Ich würde dich gerne bei mir morgen früh in der Praxis sehen."

"...Hn…"

Sakura hob vor Vergnügung ihre Augenbrauen und grinste. Der Uchiha Itachi schmollte! Und das nur, weil er zum Zahnarzt gehen sollte! War er wirklich ein ANBU Kapitän von Konoha oder war er ein dreijähriger der Angst hatte, zum Zahnarzt zu gehen?

„Außer natürlich, du hättest Morgens keine Zeit, Itachi-san.", fuhr sie fort.

Itachi machte fast einen Satz bei der Möglichkeit diesen Termin zu vermeiden. „Ich kann während des Vormittags nicht kommen, Haruno-san. Ich habe... Eine Angelegenheit um die ich mich kümmern muss." Itachi griente, letztendlich hatte er doch gesiegt.

Sakura lächelte nur. „Kein Problem, du kannst kommen, nachdem du alles erledigt hast. Ich habe einen sehr flexiblen Zeitplan."

„_Verdammt, sie ist hartnäckig."_,dachte Itachi

„Geht das mit dir in Ordnung?", fragte Sakura.

Sie schaute auf, als sie sah, wie Naruto und Sasuke in die Bar kamen und den Weg zu ihr einschlugen.

"…Hn…"

Sakura lächelte Itachi an; sie nahm das mal als ein 'Ja'.

"Okay.", strahlte sie. "Dann ist die Verabredung festgelegt. Ich sehe dich dann morgen in meiner Praxis nach deinen Erledigungen."

„W-Was?! Sakura-chan geht mit Temes Bruder?", meinte Naruto, als er perplex dastand.

Sasuke war... nun ja, Sasuke. Er starrte Sakura lediglich an und drehte sich dann zu seinem Bruder um ihn anzufunkeln.

Sakura brach in Lachen aus als Itachi dank des Kommentar des Blonden zusammenzuckte.

"Sakura, du erklärst das besser." Sasukes Augen verengten sich.

Sakura wischte eine Träne unter ihren Augen weg. "Ha ha, wow Ich habe lange nicht mehr so gelacht. Okay, wir gehen nicht miteinander aus. Itachi-san kommt morgen nur für eine Zahnuntersuchung zu meiner Praxis .", erklärte sie über ein paar Lache reinweg.

"Oh" Naruto dachte einen Moment lang nach und fing dann an zu grinsen. "Nun, dann ist es okay!"

"Tch. Dobe."

"NENN MICH NICHT DOBE, TEME!"

Oh, wenn sie doch nur durch ihr Alter erwachsener geworden wären

.

"Ano… warum seit ihr zwei noch mal hier?", fragte Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama hat uns zu sich bestellt.", sagte Sasuke mit eher gelangweilter Stimme.

„Oh, okay." Sakura stand auf und platzierte ihr Geld auf dem Tresen bevor sie sich noch einmal zu Itachi umdrehte. „Ich sehe dich dann morgen?"

"Hn."

"Großartig" Sakura drehte sich um und ging Richtung Tür.

Sasuke griente seinem Bruder zu während Naruto Itachi ankicherte.

Sasuke und Naruto drehten um und verließen den Raum zusammen mit der Rosahaarigen und ließen Itachi mit sich selbst zurück.

Trotzt der Tatsache, dass sie so aufdringlich war, fand Itachi dass die Kunoichi eher... attraktiv war. Wie auch immer, bisher hatte er ihr nicht viele Gedanken gewidmet. Er kannte sie. Gut, er war auch schon so einiges Mal mit ihr bekannt gemacht worden. Er war mit ihr auf einigen der schwersten ANBU Missionen gewesen und hatte nie mehr über sie gedacht, als dass sie eine sehr intelligente und geschickte Kunoichi war.

Itachi legte sein Geld auf den Tresen um für seinen Drink zu zahlen und verließ die Bar.

-: Der nächste Tag :-

Itachi hatte versucht seine Missionen so lange wie möglich hinauszuziehen. Einer der Anbu mit denen er zusammenarbeitete, Hatake Kakashi, bemerkte das und lachte.

"Was ist falsch Itachi-san?", fragte Kakashi. "Du benimmst dich, als wäre ein Kopfgeld auf dich ausgesetzt!" (**A/N: lol wie ironisch)**

Itachi drehte sich zu seinem Partner. "I… habe einen Termin bei Haruno-san wenn wir zurück kommen.", murmelte er.

Kakashi lachte. "Ist das alles? Hier hast du ein paar Ratschläge: nutze die Zeit dort. Es gibt einen tollen Ausblick." Kakashi zwinkerte. **(A/N: lol Kakashi ist ein Perversling!)**

Itachi starrte den Perversling an. „Bist du nicht ihr Sensei?"

Kakashi lachte. "Leider, ja. Ihr medizinisches Können und ihre unglaubliche Stärke sind nicht die einzigen Sachen, die sie von Tsunade bekommen hat, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." Er zwinkerte ein weiteres Mal.

Itachi blinzelte Kakashi lediglich an und drehte sich von ihm weg, um sein leichtes aufkommendes Erröten zu verstecken.

Als sie die Tore von Konoha erreicht hatten drehte Kakashi sich zu Itachi und rief ihm hinterher, als er den Platz verließ. „Erinnere dich an meinen Rat!" Kakashi betrat immer noch lachend das Dorf.

Das Krankenhaus lag auf dem Weg zum Uchiha Anwesen. Wie bedauerlich. Itachi ging direkt an der Klinik vorbei, hoffend die pinkhaarige Kunoichi würde sein Chakra nicht bemerken. Als das Uchiha Anwesen in Itachis Sichtweite kam blieb er stehen um zu überprüfen, ob er wirklich nicht das Chakra der Medic-Nin spüren konnte. Als er es nicht entdeckte seufzte er vor Erleichterung.

"Wir schwänzen unseren Termin, hm?"

Itachi blieb stehen wir festgefroren, bevor er sich umdrehte um einer ziemlich amüsierten pinkhaarigen Kunoichi in die Augen zu blicken.

"Hn."

Sakura zog ihre Handschuhe an, die sie zum kämpfen benutzte. "So, Itachi-san. Wir können entweder als ruhige und zivilisierte Erwachsene zum Krankenhaus gehen, oder ich kann dich zwingen zu gehen. Beides ist ok, aber ich denke es würde mir nicht gefallen einen bewusstlosen Uchiha auf meinen Schultern mit mir herumzuschleppen. Und das den ganzen Weg zu meinem Büro."

Itachi verengte kurz seine Augen.

Dann war da ein Moment voll angespannter Stille.

"Ne, Itachi-san, für was entscheidest du dich?"

"…"

Itachi konnte nicht _glauben_, dass er nachgegeben hatte, aber nun war er nun einmal da; in einem Stuhl sitzend und hinaufschauend in ein hell blendendes Licht. Itachi sah zu dem kleinen Tisch direkt neben seinem Stuhl und entdeckte die ganzen zahntechnischen Hilfswerkzeuge, die in ordentlicher Reihenfolge dalagen.

Da waren Nadeln - _viele _Nadeln - Bohrer, Röhrchen und scharfe Objekte, die offenbar sehr verletzend sein konnten.

War das hier eine Zahnarztpraxis oder eine Folterkammer?

Die Tür ging auf und Sakura kam herein. Sie zog ihre Latex Handschuhe an, zog eine Maske über und setzte sich neben Itachi.

"Okay Itachi-san, du musst jetzt deinem Mund öffnen.", forderte Sakura.

Itachi öffnete seinen Mund kaum.

Sakura seufzte frustriert. "Weiter als das Itachi-san. Bring mich nicht dazu, deinen Mund aufzubrechen."

Nun öffnete er seinen Mund weiter.

Sakura lächelte ihn an. „Das ist besser."

Itachi funkelte sie lediglich an, als Sakura zu ihren Zahnwerkzeug griff und anfing in seinem Mund herum zu stochern.

Itachis Blick wanderte abwärts von Sakuras Gesicht hinunter zu ihrem Ausschnitt. Kakashi hatte zumindest bei einer Sache recht behalten. Er musste zugeben, es _war_ ein toller Ausblick.

Sakuras weißer Doktortitel war zugeknöpft mit Ausnahme der obersten drei Knöpfe, welche damit freie Sicht auf ihren tiefen V-Ausschnitt des roten Tank Tops boten, das sie drunter trug.

Itachi beobachtete ihre Miene während sie arbeitete. Sakura runzelte die Stirn. "Itachi-san, sag mir wenn dich etwas stört oder ich dir in irgendeiner Weise weh tue."

Itachi fühlte einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem Kiefer und zuckte. Sakura bemerkte das.

"Hm, okay Itachi-san. Bei dir muss ich ein Loch füllen. Wenn du schon einmal hier bist werden wir das gleich machen."

Sakura zog Itachi eine Maske über die Nase.

"Was ist das?", fragte Itachi.

Sakura griente. "Eine Lachgas Maske."

Itachi wurde weiß als Sakura kicherte. "Ich muss sagen, ich freue mich schon auf diesen Part Itachi-san. Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich schon einmal habe lachen hören…"

Itachi starret Sakura lediglich an. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. "Das sollte interessant werden…"

Sakura drehte am Hahn um die Gaszufuhr der Maske zu regulieren.

Der Uchiha konnte sofort merken, wie sich ein Kribbeln in seinem Körper breit machte. Es begann in seinem Kopf und arbeitete sich dann nach unten. Was auch immer er einatmete, es brachte ihn dazu sich... seltsam zu fühlen.

Itachi versuchte sich auf die Kunoichi zu konzentrieren, doch die kleinen schwarzen Flecke, die immer dann auftauchten, wenn er versuchte sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren machten es schier unmöglich.

Er fühlte sich... schwummrig.

Er war kurz davor Sakura zu sagen, sie solle die Maske sofort abnehmen, bevor er seinen Mund schnell wieder schloss.

„Oh... Gott.", dachte er. Jedes Mal wenn er versuchte seinen Mund zu öffnen fühlte er ein Beben in seiner Brust.

Sakura sah amüsiert zu, wie er versuchte gegen die Effekte des Gases anzukämpfen. „Du kannst nicht für immer dagegen ankämpfen Itachi-san."

Sie ging auf ihn zu, mit einem Utensil in der Hand auf welches sich eine Art Geld befand. "Itachi-san, Mund auf." Er behielt ihn fest zu.

„Ich muss deinen Mund betäuben um das Loch zu füllen.", meinte Sakura. Immer noch keine Reaktion; der Lippen des Uchihas blieben geschlossen.

Sakura seufzte und rollte frustriert mit den Augen. "Oh bitte! Ich hatte Genin hier, die besser waren als du!" Sakura lehnte sich zu Itachis Ohr hinab und sprach: "Bringe mich NICHT dazu dich zu zwingen deinen Mund zu öffnen Itachi-san, weil es dann auf jeden Fall schmerzvoll WIRD."

Ihr Gesicht sah so dunkel und einschüchternd aus; es passte so _überhaupt nicht _zu ihr_. _Itachi kicherte über ihren Gesichtszug. Wie auch immer, dieses Kichern verwandelte sich in einen richtigen Lachanfall.

Sakura kicherte in sich selbst hinein. „Nicht einmal Uchiha Itachi kann diese Betäubung verhindern." Keine Sekunde später brachte sie auch schon das Betäubungsgel auf die Stelle in Itachis Mund auf, wo sie sich um das Loch kümmern würde.

Sie musste zugeben, zuerst hatte Itachis Lachen sie _verängstigt_. Es passte wirklich nicht zu ihm aber... es war richtig schön und, nun ja... attraktiv.

Als Sakura fertig war lachte Itachi immer noch, aber nicht so laut und stark wie zuvor.

Sakura lächelte verlegen. "Ich denke, ich habe dir ein wenig zu viel Lachgas gegeben."

Itachi funkelte sie an, "Du denkst?" Nicht nur, dass er immer noch am Lachen war, nein, seine ganze rechte Wange war taub.

Sakura lächelte. Er war wirklich amüsierend.

"Komme zwei Tage nach deiner Mission noch einmal her, Itachi-san. Ich werde dich noch mal durch checken und schauen, ob die Füllung dich auch nicht stört, verstanden?"

"Hn"

Itachi wollte sich schon aufsetzen, als Sakuras Hände ihn wieder runter drückten.

"Whoa, ruhig Tiger. Du wirst zumindest die nächsten fünf Minuten nirgendwohin gehen. Die Nacheffekte des Gases werden dich ganz schwindlig machen.", informierte Sakura ihn.

Itachi nahm Sakuras Ratschlag an und lehnte sich zurück in den Stuhl. Er drehte seinen Kopf in Sakuras Richtung, während sie sich ein paar Papiere ansah und ein paar Sachen notierte.

Itachi seufzte ungeduldig.

Sakura sah nur auf und griente. "Nur noch zwei Minuten und dann kannst du gehen wohin du willst Itachi-san."

"Hn."

Sakura lächelte. "Du bist nicht jemand, der viel redet, was?"

"Hn."

Sakura kicherte. „Trotzdem, heute _warst_ du zumindest einmal ziemlich laut."

Itachi funkelte sie an und stand auf, als seine fünf Minuten vorbei waren. "Ich werde jetzt gehen, Haruno-san."

Sakura nickte dem Uchiha zu. "Ich sehe dich in ein paar Tagen."

Itachi saß in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Bett und dachte über eine gewissen pinkhaarige Kunoichi nach. Gott, sie irritierte ihn. Aber zur Zeit war er so... _fasziniert_ von ihr.

Itachis Tür ging auf und Sasuke fragte: "Itachi Onii-san, bist du schon zurück von deinem Treffen mit Sakura?"

"Hn"

Sasuke stand immer noch da.

"Warum, Sasuke?"

"…Hn." Der junge Uchiha drehte sich um, verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"_Es scheint als ob die Kirschblüte meinen Otouto in irgendeiner Wiese beeinflusst hat... Das könnte interessant sein._"

Es war wahr. Nachdem Sakura die Top Medic geworden war, hatte Sasuke ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, als allen anderen Mädchen. Die zwei waren ein paar mal miteinander ausgegangen, aber Sakura hatte ihn immer öfter abgelehnt, weil sie einfach zu beschäftigt mit ihrer Arbeit war.

Itachi stand auf, verließ sein Zimmer und ging zur Vordertür raus. Er musste einen Spaziergang machen. Sein Mund begann ihn zu nerven.

Er wusste nicht warum die pinkhaarige Kunoichi die ganze Zeit in seinen Gedanken war, seitdem sie sich mit ihm in der Bar unterhalten hatte. Er war einfach so von ihr fasziniert. Immerhin war sie die Top Medic im Dorf; Sie hatte sogar ihre Meisterin übertroffen, welche immerhin Hokage war. Außerdem hatte sie die unmenschliche Stärke ihrer Meisterin, war zweite Kommandantin der Anbu und insgesamt sehr intelligent.

Auf den wenigen Anbu Missionen die sie miteinander gehabt hatten, hatten sie miteinander geredet. Na gut, Sakura hatte geredet während Itachi zugehört und ab und an das typische "Hn.", eingeworfen hatte.

Es gab einmal eine Mission auf der er Sakura, Naruto, und Sasuke begleitet hatte. Es war interessant gewesen. Sasuke und Naruto hatten sich die ganze Zeit gestritten, während Sakura sie angefunkelt hatte, bevor sie dazwischen gegangen war und "Stop", gesagt hatte, worauf ihre Teamkameraden dann auch aufgehört hatte. Es war amüsant gewesen zu sehen, wie ernst die zwei Jungen ihre Anweisungen genommen hatten.

Fürchten sollte man sie aber auf jeden Fall. Mit ihrem leicht reizbaren Temperament und ihrer Stärke, welche sogar die von Tsunade übertraf, wer würde sich da nicht fürchten? Man sollte diese Kirschblüte auf jeden Fall nicht verärgern.

Es gab auch andere Male, wenn er mit Sakura sprach, als Itachi dunkle Blicke von Sasuke bekam. Er hatte nicht nur Itachi angefunkelt, sondern auch Sakura. Als diese das mitbekommen hatte, hatte sie sich umgedreht um Sasuke in die Augen zu schauen und ihn in einer neckenden Stimme zu fragen: "Sasuke-kun? Bist du sauer mit mir, weil ich deinen Bruder für mich beanspruche?"

"Tch. Nein.", hatte er geantwortet.

Sakura hatte dann angefangen zurück zustarren. "Könnten du mich dann _bitte_ etwas unbemerkbarer ansehen?"

Itachi hatte geschnaubt. Die zwei hatten Itachi angesehen, als ob er gesagt hätte, das Ende der Welt wäre nah. Oh ja, es war wirklich das Ende der Welt. Seid vorsichtig, _sehr_ vorsichtig.

Das hatte nichts gebracht, es zu überdecken.

Itachi sah auf und bemerkte Sakura, wie sie mit Büchern und Ordnern vollgepackt in einen kleinen Apartment Komplex ging. Itachi folgte ihr aus Neugier und fand sie vor einer Tür vor, wo sie darum kämpfte ihre Schlüssel in ihrer Tasche zu finden. Als sie diese dann endlich gefunden hatte wollte sie die Tür aufschließen, ließ aber aus versehen ihre Schlüssel fallen.

Sakura sah, wie Itachi plötzlich neben ihr stand - die Schlüssel in der Hand - und die Tür für sie aufschloss. Sie ging hinein und sagte ein kurzes „Danke.", als sie ihre Last auf einen Tisch nieder ließ. Sie drehte sich zu dem Uchiha um. „So, was bringt dich her Itachi-san? Ich habe gedacht, du hättest bei unserem Termin für einen Tag genug von mir gesehen."

Itachi wusste wirklich nicht, warum er hier war, also dachte er sich einfach schnell eine Ausrede aus. "Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass sich mein Zahn nicht mehr weh tut oder sich taub anfühlt?" Sakura runzelte die Stirn. „Yeah, ich wollte dich eigentlich drauf ansprechen, aber du warst so schnell weg."

Sie drehte sich um und sah sich einmal in ihrem Wohnzimmer um, bevor sie sich wieder an Itachi wandte.

"Setz dich bitte auf den Liegesessel. Du bist zu groß für mich um das im stehen zu machen."

Itachi tat wie gehießen und lehnte sich zurück, sodass das Fußstück nach oben und die Rückenlehne nach unten wanderte. Sakura stand über ihn gebeugt, während sie ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenband, sodass es nicht im Weg sein würde.

"Okay, entspann dich."

Itachi schloss seine Augen, als ihr angenehmes Chakra begann den Schmerz in seinem Mund zu lindern, weil sie es an bestimmten Stellen konzentrierte. Als sie einen sehr wunden Punkt erwischte zischte Itachi vor Schmerz.

"Gomen, Itachi-san. Ich- Aaahh!"

Itachi hatte Sakuras Handgelenk gepackt was sie dazu brachte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und auf ihn drauf zu fallen. Itachi sah auf sie herab, als ihr Kopf sich direkt unter ihrem Kinn befand. Itachis Herzschlag schien sich durch die momentane Situation ein wenig zu beschleunigen. Plötzlich sah er in die verärgerten Augen der Kunoichi als sie begann ihn anzuschreien.

"Was zum Teufel, Itachi? Ich verstehe ja, dass es wehgetan hat, aber du musstest doch nicht gleich-"

Sakura wurde das Wort abgeschnitten, durch das plötzliche Gefühl von Itachis Lippen, die sich gegen ihre drückten. Ihr Kinn wurde von seinen Händen umrandet. Sakura lag nun einfach auf ihm, geschockt. Itachis Hände wanderten ihre Seiten hinunter und hielten auf ihrer Hüfte, als er sie noch näher an sich heran zog. Langsam begann Sakura Itachis Kuss zu erwidern.

Es war ein kleiner Kuss, aber trotzdem ein Kuss.

Itachi zog sich zurück und sah ihr in die Augen, als er flüsterte: "Ich sollte vielleicht gehen."

Sakura nickte langsam bevor sie aufstand und Itachi es ihr gleichtat. Sie öffnete die Tür, doch als Itachi heraustrat drehte er sie noch einmal zu ihr um und küsste sie sanft. Er zog sich zurück und griente. Ihrem Gesichtszügen nach war sie nicht erfreut, dass der letzte Kuss so kurz war.

"Ich sehe dich in zwei Tage, Kirschblüte." Itachi gab ihr einen letzten Kuss und verschwand.


End file.
